The truth is a lie in disguise
by ErenLevijeager
Summary: Playing with someone's heart always leads to heartbreak. For Levi, playing with one's heart was his favorite past time. Eren Jeager is just a boy who lost his lover and fiance in a car accident, leaving him alone to raise their child. When their paths cross, perhaps opinions change for Levi...or not.


The truth is a lie in disguise

Summary: Playing with someone's heart always leads to heartbreak. For Levi, playing with one's heart was his favorite past time. Eren Jeager is just a boy who lost his lover and fiance in a car accident, leaving him alone to raise their child. When their paths cross, perhaps opinions change for Levi...or not.

I honestly don't know what made me want to write this all of a sudden. I was in my room recovering from my surgery and this came to me. The more I gave it thought, the more I wanted to write it. I said fuck it, and well, this happened.

* * *

><p>You know, they say playing with a heart is a terribly cruel thing to do. It normally leads to lies, heart break, anger and sorrow. It's normal to feel all this. You were nothing more than a pawn on a chess board for this person. Your presence didn't really mean anything, after all, you were just there to kill time and make things somewhat entertaining when there was just too much time to spare.<p>

This was the motto Levi Ackerman often went by when he had, an acquaintance of sorts. He was not one for something serious. Hell no, there was no one in this dull world worth his oh, so precious time. Yes, you could say Levi was quite the arrogant and rude man. But, wasn't every successful business man like that? The ones he had met prior were just like he was. True, he met some who were married and had children. That just didn't sound one bit appealing to him. Kids and life partners were only there to restrain you from making your own decisions. His life was all about his work and cleaning. That was the only thing he devoted all his time to. It was an essential to life itself. I know what you're thinking, he's a clean freak. Well, you are right in that assumption. The raven is OCD, not that he had a problem with that, nor did he care what anyone thought. One glare from those icy grey eyes could send anyone with their tail between their legs.

He owned one of the most successful companies in all of Japan. It was all about technology, paper work, essentially anything to make a dumb-asses life somewhat simpler. Ha, who was he kidding, they'd be too stupid to even read and understand one damn word in his instructions pertaining to the product they had just purchased.

Yes, everything the raven had now, he had worked his ass off for. Every single branch of his company, products, business associates, you name it, all of it, was because he put his entire being to it.

Levi had, friends, if you could even call them that. They were more like...people who he couldn't get rid of. Namely, Hanji Zoe. She was a scientist who was a bit, too into her career. The man always felt like shooting himself when that loud mouth began flapping her lips about some experiment she began. The woman was absolutely obsessed with this theory of giant man eating creatures once roaming their earth. It was all bull shit to him. Another thing that annoyed the living piss out of him, she always stunk of fucking chemicals, and it didn't help that he barely knew if she showered everyday or not.

Next was Erwin Smith, or Captain America and eyebrows as he often referred to the man. He wasn't bad per say. It was just those fucking huge eye brows that left his eye twitching as he looked at them. Had the blonde obviously never heard of fucking trimming those things? He was a business associate of his. Levi often forgets exactly what his company is. Wait, it was something pertaining to computers too, shit like that.

He has other people he socializes with. Petra Ral, a nurse who worked at the local hospital. He had met the small blonde through Hanji, she had insisted the two meet. The woman was lovely, no doubt. Just didn't even meet his standards. She looked like the kind of person who wanted to settle down and have kids. That made the raven keep it in his pants immediately.

Oluo Bozard, some idiot who worked for him in the fifth floor was someone whom he would very much like to punch. The older man did a terrible impersonation of him. Dumbass always bit his tongue in the process. Rendering him completely useless in his eyes. He must have been drunk when he hired him. He brought in money though. That was the man's safety line. He better hold onto it, because Levi wouldn't hesitate to fire him should the opportunity appear.

Eld Jinn and Gunther Schultz were last to talk about. They worked in managing how much money the company made in one month. The blonde man was reliable and hard working, no complaints there. Gunther was the same. The dark haired male too knew what the hell he was doing. Just gave off the feel of someone who would be easily be lost without the other male to help him. All in all, he somewhat liked those two. Didn't want to kick their asses twenty four seven. That was good enough for him.

There, now you got your synopsis of the raven's life. Your welcome.

* * *

><p>Leaning against the rail of his balcony, the raven inhaled the addicting smoke of the cigarette that was currently in his hand. He had just finished kicking out some overly attached broad he met in a bar several weeks back. She was only there so he could take out his frustration and pent up anger. Nothing more and nothing less. The woman was completely useless to him now.<p>

The man scoffed. Why did every male and or female he was ever with think the 'relationship' they had would last. He set his terms in his mind right from the get go. Nothing would come from the fling. Their 'relationship' was like a chess board, they were the pawn and Levi was the king. Their time was over when he reached check mate.

Letting a sigh pass his thin lips, Levi out out his cigarette in the ash tray and walked back into his home. The place he lived in was a condo. A lovely view of the city from his balcony, four rooms. The master bedroom, library, office and guest room. It was only there for the rare occasion his mother would come and stay over. Everything in his home was spotless, as it should be. Black leather couch in his living room, glass coffee table, small grey table on each side of the couch, flat screen atop a sleek, black stand. Some pictures of art work that fascinated him and pictures of himself and his mother. His degree from college and nothing more adorned his walls.

The man sat on his couch and leaned back. He had changed out from his suit as soon as he got home; changing into a white long-sleeved shirt and black sweat pants. He was incredibly bored right now. He'd go to a bar right now and find someone to entertain him for a while, but getting up required too much effort right now. Perhaps he would go on the weekend and find his next fuck. They were his free days after all, why not use those days to his advantage and find someone worth his time. Ha, even that was near impossible.

Why did everyone in this world think they could open their door and find their soul mate at their door step? It was nothing more than a bunch of bull to him. There was no such thing as that. It was mainly human kind lying right to your face. Why bother trying to find that one person, you more than likely won't ever find, when Levi could be with many people? Why did people have to be so stupid in this aspect?

Getting up from his spot on the couch, the man strode to his bedroom. He arranged the pillows in the manner he liked, pulled the covers back and brought the snowy comforter to his chin and shut his ashy orbs.

* * *

><p>"Just what kind of shit are you spatting now, shitty glasses?"<p>

The woman in front of him giggled. "Oh, Levi, so naive to science and experiments."

His right eye twitched at the sound of her shrilly voice. He would have been having a decent Thursday morning had Hanji not dropped by. This woman was like a fucking leech. Instead of sucking at your blood, she sucked away at your brain cells. Slowly making you more of an idiot with each word that escaped her mouth.

"I'm not naive, shitty glasses." He snapped at her, annoyance laced in his words. "The fuck is this about making someone taller with this shit you recently made?"

Hanji grinned. "It really does work, Levi. I tested it on one of the volunteers in the lab. He grew at least 13 centimeters. You should try it too."

"Fuck no."

"Why not?" The woman whined.

"Because the last time I took one of your mixtures my hair was white for a fucking month."

"It doesn't do that anymore!" She protested.

"Sure it doesn't..."

Hanji sighed, she swung back and forth in her chair. "So, whatcha doin, Ravioli?"

"I don't know, shitty glasses. Trying to find out whether or not the fucking tooth fairy exists. The fuck do you think?"

The woman giggled. "The tooth fairy doesn't exist."

"I know that, dumbass."

"Then why the did you say you were doing that?"

"To get you to shut the fuck up."

"Oh, Levi~ Such hurtful words."

"Fuck out of here before I punch you again."

Hanji giggled at the riled up raven. She stood up and grinned at him. "Whatever ya want, Shorty." She ran out of the room as the man began yelling curses at her.

The raven sighed and rubbed his temples. "Fucking shitty glasses."

* * *

><p>"And that is how much money the company has made this month, sir."<p>

Levi nodded his head as he listened to Eld as he told him how much his company had made in the past month. "That is more than the previous two months, correct?"

The blonde male nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Hm, perhaps eyebrows was right. Merging with completely with his company wasn't a waste after all."

"It would appear so, sir."

"Very well." The man sighed and straightened himself in his seat. "Be sure to send a copy to Erwin once possible."

Eld nodded. "Yes, sir. I'll make a copy immediately."

"You may leave now."

"Of course. Have a pleasant evening, Mr. Ackerman." With that, the blonde male walked out of the raven's office and shut door behind his leaving figure.

Levi sighed and rubbed his temples. He had one hell of a head ache right about now. Pulling one of his cupboards open, he grabbed the small white bottle, and opened the lid, taking out two small red pills. These should more than likely make his head ache go away for some hours.

Getting up, Levi went to his small bar he had in his office and served himself some water. He downed the pills and set the glass down. Hopefully this pain would pass soon. Checking papers with a head ache was like hell on earth.

* * *

><p>"Please explain to me why I even agreed to this shit."<p>

"Because you wanted to see and experience first hand this experiment did indeed work."

Levi sighed. He moved the cup around, watching the brown liquid swag in the mug. He smelled it and grimaced. "Did it have to smell so horrid?"

Hanji giggled. "No one said it would smell like flowers or scented cleaning products in your case."

"Fuck off."

The woman ignored the comment aimed at her. "Now, to make this less worse for you, I'd say to down that all in one big gulp."

"Fine." The man took a deep breath and lifted the cup to his lips. He tilted the cup up and downed all the contents inside. Slamming the glass down on his coffee table. He suddenly felt very dizzy.

He could only faintly hear the sound of Hanji calling out to him before he knew no more.

* * *

><p>Icy grey orbs opened to make contact with a face he very much didn't want to see. "Shitty glasses."<p>

The scientist sighed in relief. "Ah, thank goodness you're alright." She smiled. "Had me worried for a while there."

"You bitch, Just what the hell happened?"

"Stand up and look in your mirror, then you'll see."

Against his bitter judgement, he got up and left his warm covers. He slowly made his way to his bathroom.

Hanji continued to sit in the chair she brought into the male's room, waiting to see and hear his reaction.

"WHAT IN THE EVER LIVING FUCK?!"

The scientist broke out laughing, holding her sides.

"SHITTY GLASSES!" The man came in, glaring at the woman.

She wiped her eyes enough and responded to the angry raven. "Yes?"

"This shit actually works?!"

"100%"

The raven pushed his hair back. No longer was he at his pathetic stature of 5'3. He now stood at an impressive height of 5'9.

Hanji stood up and had to, quite literally, look up at the raven. "Wow, real change there."

"I have to say, its real novel to look at the top of your head for once."

"Yep. I used to do that for you too."

"Fuck you."

* * *

><p>"I didn't think I would ever have to look you straight in the eye when we talked, Levi."<p>

"Neither did I, eyebrows."

"Hanji?"

"Yeah."

"Thought so."

"Who the fuck else would do this? Santa?"

"Perhaps he finally listened to your wish of being tall." The blonde man teased.

"Yeah. If only he could listen to your wish of giving you a dick then we'd be peachy."

"...You win."

"Always fucking do."

The two males were currently seated at Erwin's home for lunch. They had some matters about work to discuss, but the obvious elephant in the room stopped it before it even began.

"Levi. I know something that you'll be more than interested in."

He raised a brow. "Oh? Do tell."

"I over heard from Hanji you ended that fling you had with that woman from the bar you met several weeks back."

"Yeah, bitch was getting too attached. I didn't want any of that."

"Well, you are in luck."

"How so?"

Erwin grinned. "Because I just so happened to run into the most delicious looking boy over at the super market while I was picking up some things."

That perked Levi's interest. "Really now?"

"Yes."

"Describe him."

"Chestnut hair, green-blue eyes, tanned skin. And a pretty face to match all those nice features."

"Hm...what else?"

"I noticed he has a slender, toned build. Looks about 5'7. He appears to be a young man. Barely his early twenties. No older than 23. I also happened to over hear his name."

"Oh? What is it?"

"Eren Jeager."

"Sounds German."

"He is. I heard him speak some while he was on his phone."

Levi smirked. "Perhaps I might have to pay this Eren Jeager a visit."

"Perhaps you should."

"Find out where he lives."

"Consider it done."

* * *

><p>That night when Levi arrived home, he had received a picture of the boy Erwin had been telling him about. The blonde had been out with Hanji and found him walking around. He snapped one hell of a picture.<p>

The blonde had captured his entire figure well in the photo. Levi could see every detail about his face. They matched perfectly with the description Erwin had given him hours before.

He had found himself staring at the boy's perfect ass. He wanted to meet the boy and pound into it already. Never in all his life had he seen such a potential fling. Levi could already see the boy withering under his every whim. Doing exactly as he said, practically begging for his attention. Yes. This would prove to be one good temporary partner.

The man licked his lips. He wondered, would the boy be a screamer? A quiet one? It was something that Levi wanted to know immediately.

He shook his head. No, he didn't want to get his little friend excited and jack off in the bathroom. The idea did sound appealing, but he would rather much have Eren touch him there when they met.

Levi leaned back in his seat and sipped his tea. He would have to wait until the weekend before he could go and find the brunette. He had some important matter to attend to at work. There was another company that was concerning merging with his own. That could bring more money to him with that.

Getting up, the man went to his kitchen and washed his cup. Walking to his bedroom, he relaxed under the plush feeling of his pillows, mattress and comforter.

He dreamed of meeting Eren and how he would use the boy to his every desire.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 1<p>

I do hope that you enjoyed this. -Waves- Good-bye.


End file.
